The invention relates to seat adjustment mechanisms.
Many seats, particularly vehicle seats, are mounted on a frame connected to a base by linkages to allow the position of the seat to be adjusted relative to the base. For example, a mechanism may be provided that allows the height of the seat to be adjusted and/or a mechanism can be provided to allow the seat to be tilted.